


the curious case of bobby's missing heterosexuality

by kihyunskitten



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: (only a lil slapping its nothing super big), Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, not like skincare facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling his cheeks turn bright red, Hanbin absently wonders if his RA will take 'awkward kink shaming' as an excuse to switch rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the curious case of bobby's missing heterosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> in which hanbin is a needy slut. that's pretty much it.
> 
> (quick warnings for: erotic slut shaming, some slapping, a tiny bit of humiliation, and underdiscussed kinks even tho everything is consensual!)

"What kind of porn do you watch?"  
  
The question comes as a surprise, but Bobby is so blunt that very little can surprise Hanbin after they've been living in the same room for about six months. He doesn't even look up from his phone as he shoots back, "Don't you have a paper to write?"  
  
Hearing a groan from the other side of the room makes Hanbin breathe out a laugh, scrolling through his phone, switching around various apps as he gets bored.  
  
"Ok but like, music theory isn't that important," comes Bobby's voice, punctuated by the screeching of his desk chair against the floor.  
  
"Yes, it is," Hanbin says as he looks up, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Bobby has pushed his chair away from the desk, sitting backwards on it, his chest against the back of the chair as he faces Hanbin's bed. The glow from his laptop screen provides a (somewhat ethereal) backdrop to his hair, soft but still a little damp from his earlier shower. Since said shower Bobby has only put on basketball shorts and a tank top. (The tank top only after Hanbin threw it at him, muttering something about being scarred for life.)  
  
"Ok but like, what sort of porn do you watch? We're roommates you can talk to me!"  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes, switching his phone off and setting it beside him where he sits cross legged on his bed. "You're not gunna shut up about this are you." It isn't a question.  
  
Bobby grins that stupid grin of his, humming out a smug, "Nope."  
  
Sighing heavily, as if talking about porn with his roommate is some Herculean task, Hanbin leans back on his arms and looks at Bobby. "You're fucking weird, you know that?"  
  
"I do," Bobby smiles, leaning his chin on the back of his chair in a way that's much too endearing. "So, what do you watch?"  
  
Feeling his cheeks heat up the tiniest bit, Hanbin shrugs half heartedly. He isn't particularly shy about sex. He knows what he's into and is comfortable with it, but discussing it, especially with Bobby, is a little weird. "What do you even mean? There's, like, a million different ways I could answer that question."  
  
"Well," Bobby hums, his lower lip pushed out in a pout, "first off, what do you watch? Girl on guy? Girl on girl?"  
  
Hanbin scrunches up his face, "I don't like lesbian porn." Bobby looks like the younger has just insulted his mother, which is a weird thought in the context of their current conversation, but whatever. "Don't get me wrong, I love women as much as the next guy," he clarifies, "I just think it's really fake. Catered to straight guys."  
  
"Is it?" Bobby tilts his head in what seems to be legitimate confusion. "I think it's hot."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hanbin lets out a sigh. "Of course you do. And I mean, there's good lesbian porn, especially the stuff made by women who love women, for women who love women, but if I watch that I feel like I'm, I don't know, intruding on their space?"  
  
"It's not that deep, bro," Bobby laughs aloud. "It's jerk off material, not self love-making material."  
  
"It can be!" Hanbin replies indignantly. "Masturbation doesn't just have to be beating your dick because you're bored and kind of horny."  
  
Bobby groans, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you're boring. Do you watch guy on girl then?"  
  
"Rarely," Hanbin replies easily, more comfortable with this the more they discuss it. "That stuff can be really fake too, and like, as a dude I'd want to have to work to make my partner cum, not have it just be them whining and faking an orgasm to get me off. It's boring."  
  
"So," Bobby says cautiously, "you watch guy on guy porn?"  
  
"Yeah," Hanbin breathes out a laugh. "You got an issue with that?"  
  
"No," comes Bobby's immediate reply, "I just, I don't know. I didn't expect it?"  
  
Hanbin snorts, "What the fuck did you expect? That I watch lesbians covered in oil moaning and scissoring like every thirteen year old when he figures out what to do with his dick?"  
  
Laughing, Bobby smiles, "A little."  
  
"Well, I don't," Hanbin counters. "And I don't only watch guy on guy porn, I watch straight porn sometimes but it has to be, like, a specific genre."  
  
Bobby lifts an eyebrow, "A specific genre, huh?"  
  
Feeling himself blush, Hanbin shifts somewhat on the bed. "I mean, y-yeah?" He curses himself for stuttering. "Like, I'll only watch a video if it's a certain type."  
  
"And that type is?"  
  
"Oh fuck off and write your term paper," Hanbin avoids, chucking a pillow at Bobby, who easily catches it and puts it on his chair to cushion his arms. Bastard.  
  
"Nuh uh. You gotta tell me now that you brought it up," he says, that cheeky grin on his face that makes Hanbin want to smack him.  
  
Coughing exaggeratedly into his fist, Hanbin looks away from his roommate. They can talk about this, he tells himself. It isn't weird. What he likes isn't weird, he's sure of it. "Femdom porn," he says, quiet but loud enough that Bobby can definitely hear him. Feeling his cheeks turn bright red, Hanbin absently wonders if his RA will take 'awkward kink shaming' as an excuse to switch rooms.  
  
"So like, bossy girls?" Bobby doesn't seem weirded out or disgusted, which is a good sign. What isn't good is how goddamn curious he is. "Like, girls riding guys and stuff?"  
  
"More... intense," Hanbin clarifies, still not looking up. "As in like," he blushes, "pegging. And stuff."  
  
Scrunching up his face in confusion, Bobby repeats the word. "Pegging?"  
  
"Oh god," Hanbin whines, embarrassed and covering his face with his hands. "Don't ask me. Fucking, look it up or something."  
  
"Okay," Bobby replies. Hanbin hears the noise of the chair moving and clicking on the keyboard, making him panic.  
  
"I didn't mean _actually_ -"  
  
But he's interrupted by Bobby letting out a low wolf whistle. That was fast. Power of the Internet, he supposes. Or maybe just Urban Dictionary.  
  
"So you _really_ like it up the ass, huh?" Bobby says, turning to grin at his roommate, way too smug.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Hanbin shoots back, blushing up a storm as he stands up and crawls under his covers, still fully clothed. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Have fun," Bobby snorts, then typing on the keyboard continues. Hanbin hopes the older is going to go back to working on his paper.  
  
-  
  
Evidently, Bobby had not spent all that time working on his paper. He had, instead, been fucking _researching_ what Hanbin had told him.  
  
“I don’t get why you’re so hung up on this,” Hanbin says from his spot at his dresser, putting laundry into his drawers. Bobby is sitting on Hanbin’s bed because his own is covered in his dirty laundry. Dirty laundry which he is ignoring in favor of bugging Hanbin.

“It’s not something I knew about! Like, are you really into that shit? Like guys in hoods all tied up and shit?”

“You’ve been _watching_ it?” Turning away from his drawers, Hanbin looks at his roommate incredulously.

“Well, yeah, duh. It’s kind of freaky though, y’know?”

“Oh my god,” Hanbin moans, covering his face with his hands, “I have to ask for a roommate switch this is fucking ridiculous.”

“ _Hey_ hey no you don’t,” comes Bobby’s voice, suddenly sounding much closer after a creaking noise from Hanbin’s bed. “Nobody else is gunna deal with me not wearing clothes.”

Sighing, Hanbin takes his hands off his face, trying not to jump at how close Bobby is to him. “Just, can we drop it? _Please_?”

“Does it really make you that uncomfortable?” Bobby’s expression is thoughtful, and a little concerned, which is sweet, in a way.

“I just, it’s weird talking to _you_ about it. You’re my roommate and it’s not exactly something I talk about that often.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Hanbin looks anywhere but at Bobby as he murmurs, “And it feels like you’re making fun of me, which is annoying.”

“Shit man,” the older laughs nervously, “I’m not making fun of you, I just didn’t know that it was a thing, and now I wanna know more.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Hanbin mumbles, still not looking at his roommate.

“Good thing I’m not a cat,” Bobby grins, finally moving away and getting back onto Hanbin’s bed. He leans over the side and picks something up.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Maybe I’ve been watching the wrong videos,” Bobby mutters, opening up Hanbin’s laptop. “Do you have any downloaded?” He looks up at the other, eyes completely honest and (seemingly) innocent.

“I am _not_ showing you my porn stash,” Hanbin says seriously, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares.

“So you _do_ have some downloaded. Cool.” The smirk is evident in his voice, and even more obnoxious on his face as he turns on Hanbin’s laptop.

Sighing, Hanbin goes back to putting his laundry away as he listens to Bobby type. The younger is positive that his roommate won’t be able to find the super secret porn folder on his laptop.

“Come on, this is too easy, we don’t even _have_ a theology course,” Bobby says with a roll of his eyes, and Hanbin freaks. 

“Okay joke’s over get your filthy hands off my laptop,” the younger says as he crawls onto the bed next to Bobby, trying to snatch his laptop away.

“Nuh uh uh, you’re explaining your weird fucking kink to me whether you like it or not buddy,” says Bobby with a laugh as he scrolls through the list of Hanbin’s porn downloads. “Okay, so _this_ one has an interesting thumbnail.” The words are said with a double tap on the trackpad, opening the video as Bobby works to bring it to fullscreen.

 _Fuck_.

Hanbin can feel the color drain from his cheeks as he realizes that his roommate picked the video that Hanbin can only describe as an old faithful, the video he goes to that can literally _always_ get him off. The opening shots alone bring enough memory to get Hanbin hardening in his sweats.

“Dude seriously, you are _not_ watching my porn right now can you just-”

“Shut up and let me watch,” Bobby says, elbowing Hanbin off so he rolls over, lying on his back on the bed. Currently the older is sitting against the headboard, laptop balanced on his thighs.

Hanbin stays where he is, looking up at Bobby to try and read his expressions.

“Woah,” Bobby says, his eyes going wide. Hanbin knows exactly what he’s staring at, at the guy onscreen on his knees in a soft white dress, biting his lip and looking at the camera.

Sitting up, Hanbin bites his lip and leans against the headboard of his bed, watching the screen. The two of them watch in relative silence as the man onscreen looks down, his hands crossed behind his back as a woman comes on screen. She’s tall, her heels making her legs look even longer. Red hair falls in front of her face as she leans down to coo at the man, complimenting him and insulting him in the same breath. She calls him a dirty slut, telling him he looks pretty and the boy whines. Hanbin has to bite his lip to keep from making a responding noise.

“So… This is what you’re into,” Bobby breathes out as the woman sits in a chair, making the man lick and kiss her stilettos.

Biting his lip, Hanbin takes a deep breath, “Y-Yeah.” His cheeks flush a soft pink as the woman on screen tells the boy to get over her lap. When she flips his skirt up he’s in white lacey panties, and she tells him he’s a whore.

Hanbin really hates himself for this. Hates how he’s half hard in his sweatpants sitting next to his fucking roommate watching porn. He hates that he wants to reach down and palm himself over his pants even though Bobby is _right fucking there_.

“Damn,” comes Bobby’s voice, and he sounds breathless as the boy on screen gets his ass slapped until it’s red. The look of his pinked ass along the line of white panties is obscene in the most beautiful fucking way. “This is, totally not like what I watched. This is fucking _hot_.”

Biting his lip, Hanbin shifts the way he’s sitting, hoping it makes the tent in his pants less obvious. “I know it is can you like, stop now?”

Tearing his gaze from the screen, Bobby looks at Hanbin next to him, his eyes slightly hooded. “Why should I stop?” His voice is lower than usual, and Hanbin feels like he’s about to die. Trailing his eyes down Hanbin’s body, the side of Bobby’s mouth quirks up. “You’re obviously enjoying yourself.”

“I know I am,” Hanbin grumbles indignantly, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It's fucking weird.”

Bobby shrugs, not turning off the video. “It's not that weird. We’re both turned on because the video is hot.” As he says it he turns up the volume on the video, the boy on screen whimpering and crying as the woman pinches and scratches at his nipples.

“But like, we’re watching it together oh my _god_ ,” Hanbin groans, covering his face with his hands and squirming in his seat.

“You can feel awkward all you want,” comes Bobby’s voice before Hanbin feels a shift on the bed and hears the sound of clothes rustling. “But I'm not about to.”

“What do you-” Hanbin’s jaw drops when he stops covering his eyes, looking over to see Bobby with his cock pulled out from his sweatpants, hard as he runs his fingers over it. “What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?”

“What does it look like,” Bobby laughs breathlessly, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to stroke. “You can leave if you want.”

Hanbin has half a mind to slam his laptop closed and take it out of the room with him, but he’s made the mistake of looking at Bobby’s cock. Looking has turned into staring, because holy _shit_ it’s nice. All thick and veiny and Hanbin desperately wants it down the back of his throat until he gags.

“Your jaw’s on the floor,” Bobby says, side eyeing Hanbin with a grin, “you might wanna do something about that.”

“You can shut the fuck up,” Hanbin grumbles, feigning anger that’s very obviously fake. He has the option of leaving, but he isn’t going, and he won’t. As every second passes Hanbin focuses less on the video and more on his roommate. He’s too nervous to do anything, but fuck if he doesn’t want to. His own cock is tenting his sweatpants just from looking.

“My hand’s too dry,” Bobby speaks casually, taking his hand off his cock and letting it lay hard and heavy against his abs. Hanbin wants to lick. Really really really wants to. His roommate takes a moment to think, then brings his hand up to Hanbin’s mouth. “Help me out?”

It is very obviously a question, a request. Not a demand by any stretch of the word, giving Hanbin a wide berth so he can say no if he wants to. Deciding not to speak, all he does is lean forward, looking up to lock eyes with Bobby as he starts sucking on his fingers, running his tongue over them to get them wet and dripping.

“Holy _shit_ ,” comes Bobby’s reaction in a gasp, surprised and obviously impressed. It makes Hanbin feel a hell of a lot less nervous, even confident enough to get up on his hands and knees facing his roommate, rolling the fingers in his mouth over his tongue. “If I knew you were such a slut I would’ve done this sooner.”

The insult makes Hanbin’s cock twitch, and he moans around Bobby’s fingers, his eyes glazing over. “Say that again,” he pants as he slips the other’s fingers out of his mouth, rubbing his cheek against the spit covered digits. “Please.”

“Oh you are _eager_ aren’t you?” The words are said as Bobby runs his dry fingers through Hanbin’s hair, waiting a moment before giving the strands a sharp tug, making the younger gasp. “ _Whore_.” Hanbin lets out a loud whine, his hair being held in a tight grip as Bobby brings his wet hand back to his cock, starting to stroke himself again, openly moaning and bucking up into his fist. “ _Much_ better.”

Hanbin’s eyes flit down to Bobby’s cock, not able to move his head due to the grip on his hair. Letting out a small desperate whine, Bobby looks from the video back to Hanbin, dragging blunt nails over his scalp. Whimpering again, Hanbin pouts at Bobby.

“Something you want?” Bobby asks the question as he looks back at the video, seemingly uninterested in Hanbin.

Furrowing his brows, Hanbin pulls against the grip on his hair, gasping when it tightens. “Want it,” he says, a garbled whine.

Still not looking at him, Bobby bites his lip as he keeps his eyes on the screen. “Want what?”

Hanbin lets out a desperate mix between a groan and a whimper, stuck in the back of his throat, where he wants Bobby’s dick. And he wants it there _yesterday_. “Wanna suck you off,” he says, quiet and submissive, looking up at Bobby with big doe eyes.

“No,” Bobby says immediately, and Hanbin whimpers, struggling against the tight hold on his hair. All that happens is a sharp tug, trying to get him to calm down.

But Hanbin is not about to fucking calm down. The most beautiful dick attached to the hottest person is hard and dripping in front of him and he wants it _now_. So he does what any self respecting sex deprived guy would do. He begs.

“Please,” he whimpers, shifting on his hands and knees so his ass is further up in the air, his head further down. “I want it so bad _please_ let me suck your dick.”

Bobby just laughs, fucking laughs at Hanbin, keeping the grip on his hair but running his palm against Hanbin’s scalp to soothe him. “Such a slut,” he says, his tone more admiring than anything else. “I would give it to you, but you haven't really earned it, have you?”

Groaning, Hanbin spreads his legs slightly and lowers himself to the bed, trying to rub himself against the bedding for friction. “How can I earn it,” he breathes out, biting his lip to keep from making noise as he starts humping the bed beneath him, giving up subtlety because of how fucking _hard_ he is.

“You didn't tell me you were such a naughty _bitch_ ,” Bobby growls, looking down at Hanbin for a split second, releasing his hair to slap his cheek, hard enough to sting, but light enough to make Hanbin’s cock jump in his pants. Fingers immediately thread through Hanbin’s hair again, forcing him to look up at Bobby. “That's not a nice thing to keep from someone, is it?”

Having no idea how to answer, Hanbin just says what he thinks will get him to his goal. That goal being Bobby’s cock fucking choking him. “No, it isn't,” he breathes out, grinding down harder against his bed. He gasps when Bobby yanks on his hair again.

“No Hanbin, it isn't. You know what else isn't nice?” Hanbin just shakes his head, his eyes beginning to water from the sting of his scalp, still not looking away from Bobby. “It's not nice to try and get yourself off without permission.”

He senses the slap before it comes, the sting on his opposite cheek and harder this time, making him whine, his head only held up by Bobby’s grip. “‘M sorry,” he slurs out, slowing the movement of his hips against the bed.

“And yet you aren't stopping,” Bobby clicks his tongue, taking a hand off his cock, wiping it on the sheets before closing the laptop, placing it on the floor.

The lack of pornographic background noise makes everything they're doing a lot more real, and it makes Hanbin anxious. His eyes flit from the bed to Bobby to his own laptop on the floor. Unconsciously, his hips stop moving out of fear. The pressure on his scalp leaves and Bobby hooks a finger under Hanbin’s chin, making him look up. It's less aggressive than the hair pulling, but still makes his authority clear.

“You don't get to touch me,” Bobby says slowly, his voice level. It's fairly obvious he can tell that Hanbin is freaking out, but knows his roommate well enough that making a big deal out of it would only make Hanbin feel worse. “And you don't cum without permission. If you do, we never do this again.”

Hanbin’s eyes go wide, the thought of doing any of this again making his cock twitch in his pants. Sudden anxiety isn't enough to turn him off apparently. At least not now. “You would... wanna do this again?” His voice shakes, the insecurity obvious. The idea of Bobby knowing he's vulnerable is terrifying. Laid bare, Bobby can do whatever he wants with Hanbin.

Smiling softly, Bobby trails his fingers up to Hanbin’s cheekbone, lightly stroking it. “Of course. There's so much I could do with a pretty slut like you Hanbin.”

Sighing, Hanbin leans into the touch, tension melting out of his body. “Where do you want me?” His eyes have fallen shut, and his voice is soft in the quiet room.

“Lie down,” Bobby says, leaning back against the headboard. Patting the spot next to him, he smiled at Hanbin. “Lie next to me. And watch. But first,” he holds out his hand still semi covered in precum. “Help me get this wet again.”

Glad to help, Hanbin drops his mouth open and lolls his tongue over Bobby’s fingers, relishing in the taste, wishing he could get it from the source.

“Such a good boy,” Bobby hums, using his clean hand to run his fingers lightly through Hanbin’s hair, petting him. He laughs at Hanbin’s attempts to suck on his fingers, pulling them away when he deems them wet enough, laughing again at Hanbin's desperate whine. “So desperate huh?”

Hanbin watches as Bobby moves his hand back to his cock, stroking tight and slow. Groaning, Hanbin nods. “Want it to choke me,” he breathes out, too tired to play any more games.

“ _Shit_ ,” Bobby groans, hips bucking up into the tight circle of his fist. “Wanna choke you with it baby, bet you'd look so fucking _good_ with your mouth stuffed full of cock.”

Jaw dropping as he watches, Hanbin licks his lips when a drop of precum gets squeezed out of Bobby’s cock. “Want,” he takes a deep breath, wanting to turn Bobby on even more. “Wanna taste it,” he mumbles.

Bobby's mouth falls open, his head falling back as he strokes himself faster. “You keep fucking talking like that I'm gunna cum.”

Immediately, Hanbin leans up to get a better view of the cock in front of him. He starts to ramble, “P-Please cum I want you to cum I wanna see you cum _please-_ ”

“Ahhh _fuck_ ,” Bobby growls, his hips twitching up as he uses his free hand to grab Hanbin’s hair again. Bringing his head closer, Hanbin excitedly opens his mouth, pouting when Bobby growls, “Close your fucking mouth and shut your eyes.”

Doing as he's told, Hanbin waits, listening to slick sounds and Bobby grunting. There's only a particularly loud moan as a warning before he feels a pulse of warmth against his cheek, and his own cock twitches in his pants as Bobby cums on his face.

 _God_ , he's gunna be jerking off to this memory for the next fucking decade.

As soon as Bobby’s panting dies down, the grip on Hanbin’s hair is released, a whine of dissatisfaction coming with it. Opening his eyes, Hanbin looks up at Bobby, who looks down at him with a groan. “You are such a fucking slut,” he says, smiling and petting Hanbin’s head. He grabs a tissue from the bedside table, wiping off his hand and cock, throwing it ten miles away from the trash can.

Standing up, Bobby pulls his pants back up, and goes to leave the room. Stopping at a desperate noise, he looks back at Hanbin on the bed, turned on his side, his cock very obviously hard. Grinning, Bobby decides to be a bit of an ass. “You were ready to hump the bed like a horny bitch earlier, why do you suddenly need me to get you off?”

Hanbin lets out a whine, pouting as he looks down at his cock and back up to Bobby. The cutesy look is somewhat ruined due to his cum covered face.

“Get yourself off,” Bobby says, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall, staring down at Hanbin. As soon as permission is given, Hanbin reaches down to palm himself over his pants. “No hands,” Bobby’s voice cuts through the air like a whip, and Hanbin almost starts crying, taking his hand off his cock, whimpering loudly as he does.

Biting his lip, he waits for further instruction. After getting none, he turns over on his stomach, facing Bobby, and he starts grinding down on the bed, cheeks bright red from embarrassment. He goes slowly, afraid to do something wrong.

“You wanna cum, don't you?” Bobby sounds disinterested again. “You'll need to go faster than that to make yourself cum. Go wild. Be the slut you are.”

Hanbin whimpers, getting up on his knees, his legs still spread and his hands holding him up as he starts humping the bed, crying out at the way friction feels on his cock. Given permission to go wild, he brings a hand up to his cheek, running his fingers through the cum and sucking it into his mouth, whining loudly as he cleans his face like that, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“That's a good boy,” Bobby hums, making Hanbin whine and grind down against the bed. “I bet you wanna cum don't you?”

Hanbin’s head flies up, staring at Bobby with his mouth wide open. His words are slurred and desperate when he speaks.  “ _Yes_ please I wann’cum _please_ let me cum,” he sobs, his head dropping down as he focuses on grinding against the bed.

“Cum,” Bobby growls out, and Hanbin’s jaw drops. He feels his cock twitch desperately, spurting out cum and darkening the fabric at the front of his sweats. He's crying, but he can't stop, so desperate to feel good for as long as he can.

He doesn't stop grinding down until it starts to hurt from oversensitivity. When he finally stops, he collapses to his side. As soon as he's fallen, Bobby rushes over to him, pulling Hanbin’s pants down and staring at his cock, bright red and covered in his own cum.

Whining in embarrassment, Hanbin starts to lift his knees to hide himself when Bobby goes down, licking up every last drop of cum, even sucking down Hanbin’s soft cock, making him scream, clawing at Bobby's shoulders.

When he's finally released, Hanbin’s head falls back, his body completely spent as his eyes fall shut. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans softly.

Bobby laughs lightly. “Yeah,” he responds, leaning down to move Hanbin around. “Get some rest.”

Pouting, Hanbin begins whimpering incoherently, holding his arms out, his eyes still shut. “C’mere,” he slurs out.

Laughing again, Bobby sits down on the bed, looking at Hanbin whose head is on the pillow, still pouting. “You want me to cuddle with you?”

Hanbin whines, making grabby hands even as his arms fall to the bed from exhaustion. “‘M cold. You’re warm,” he hums, wiggling closer to where Bobby is sitting on the bed.

“You’re a nerd,” Bobby giggles, shoving Hanbin over and moving up behind him. Wrapping his arms around Hanbin’s waist, he pulls him close, listening to Hanbin still trying to even out his breathing.

“Why’m I the little spoon,” he slurs out, complaining.

“Because I’m the top. Sleep.”

“Nobody’s dick has gone up anybody’s ass so, like, that’s fake,” Hanbin mumbles, curling up and snuggling back against Bobby anyways.

“Not _yet_ ,” Bobby amends, smiling and nuzzling his nose into the nape of Hanbin’s neck. “But when it happens, we both know I’m gunna top. Now sleep. You have a morning class tomorrow.”

“You know my schedule?” Hanbin’s brows furrow, trying to turn over.

“ _Sleep_ ,” Bobby breathes out, tightening his grip on Hanbin to keep him in place.

“Ugh,  _fine_ ,” Hanbin sighs, passing out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Bobby drifts off slowly, calmed by Hanbin’s even breathing and the thought that this might happen again. He could get used to it, and he really _really_ wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i blushed tagging this more than writing it tbh i hope u liked it!!! also the title is a running joke my friends n i have and i think it worked pretty well for this fic!
> 
> shoutout 2 gabe for beta'ing this goddamn mess and giving me validation
> 
> leave comment/kudos if u liked this and/or wanna boost my non existent ego!!!! also constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
